wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Pillman
The Loose Canon, Brian Pillman... (also having been known as the Time Bomb and Flyin' Brian) is an American pro-wrestler. He was one of the first signed to the WLF. He is a former WLF heavyweight champion He was the very first WLF Intercontinental champion. He is a member of the Neo Horsemen He previously teamed with Stunning Steve Austin as the Hollywood Blondes. He is a former member of the NWO/Wolfpac and the Expendables WLF History Pillman made his debut match on the very first Prime Time on 23 May 2011 where he battled the Macho Man Randy Savage to a double DQ. On 20 June 2011, he took on Miss Elizabeth as his manager to spite the Macho Man Randy Savage On July 4 at the very first WLF pay per view "Independence Day", Pillman made it to the finals of the WLF World championship tournament however lost to the Macho Man Randy Savage. Pillman departed ways with the WLF after that and disappeared from the wrestling scene completely without a word to anyone. LThere were many rumours about what had become of him including the possibility that he left due to relationship problems with Miss Elizabeth. Pillman finally made his return at Summer Slam 2011 as a mystery opponent in the 6-way ladder match for the new WLF Intercontinental championship. He defeated Larry Zbyszko, Jose DeJesus, Andrew Darner, Razor Ramon and Great Muta to become the first WLF Intercontinental champion. On 26 Sept, Brian Pillman lost the Intercontinental championship to Jose DeJesus when Pillman's ex girlfriend. interferred, helping DeJesus win the match. Pillman once again disappeared from the WLF. On 4 June 2012, Pillman returned again on 4 June 2012 teamed with Stunning Steve Austin as the Hollywood Blondes. He was also announced as being part of the NWO. On 1 Oct, NWO (now Wolfpac) leader Christopher Knight fired Austin and Pillman from the Wolfpac. Pillman came back at Halloween Havoc as part of a new super group of wrestlers who were fired from the NWO by Christopher Knight. That group was called the Expendables On Feb 18th 2013, at the Royal Rumble Pillman underwent yet another transformation, declaring that he was now calling himself the Loose Canon again. He attacked Randy Savage during his triple threat world title match, sending a message that the old Loose Canon was back. However a few weeks later he again disappeared from the WLF. on Jan 20th 2014, he once again returned to the WLF as the Loose Canon where he tangled with former tag team partner Stone Cold Steve Austin. On March 2014, Pillman suffered injuries in a steel cage match, which forced him out of the WLF. Pillman once again returned on July 9 2014, as part of the Neo Horsemen. Barry Windham who had just won World War III announced that he was not going to challenge for any of the two main titles, but instead was giving his title shot to Pillman. Pillman would be competing against his old nemisis, Macho Man Randy Savage at Summer Slam 2014. Pillman was successful at defeating the Macho King at Summer Slam and became the new WLF heavyweight champion. However he was a no show for the rematch a few weeks later. He had once again abandoned the WLF and as a result was stripped of the WLF title. Poem dedicated to Pillman This Poem was written by the Genius and recited at Summer Slam 2014: This is the Ballad of Flyin’ Brian, the man of a thousand fails It falls on ME the Genius to tell his sorry tale. He is a man who never seems to hang around for long Suffers a resounding loss and once again he’s gone. In and out the doors he comes, a career gravely bleak He held the IC title but only for four weeks. He lost to Jose Jesus, another shameful crash. He got with Miss Elizabeth, Randy’s worn-out trash Once again he ran away, embarrassing his name Turning to the bottle to overcome his shame. But then of course, back he came on another career low Teaming up with Stunning Steve to join the NWO Once again he proved that he was not dependable. Once again he showed the fed he was expendable Again he left and then returned and ran away again Now he’s back his shame complete, a vile Four Horse man, Handed Barry’s title shot to face the Macho King, When he hadn’t earned the right to face him in the ring. There’s only one prediction that anyone can make Facing Savage in the ring’s another big mistake. Once again the Canon… will fire his empty shells His career yet again will go plummeting back to Hell. The loss will send him packing. From the fed he’ll quickly flee Back home he’ll hug his only friend, a bottle of JD The Ballad of Flyin’ Brian, with tears he will sing He’ll wish he never came across the name of Macho King There is no doubt the Macho Man will win the match tonight. Take it from the Genius… You know… I’m always right. Notable Feuds Macho Man Randy Savage RP'd by: 2011-2012: bdm640 2013: Nexus619 Early 2014: CorsRoc15 July 2014 - Oct 2014: bdm640 Category:WLF Champions Category:Former WLF Members